vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis the Bugbear
Travis the Bugbear is the current archmage of Vendread. He currently serves as a minor antagonist as he travels with and is a supposed prisoner of Ardrin Silversun. Appearance Travis is a large bugbear man whose body is covered in dusty brown and greying fur. He wears silver colored robes with gold trim and a small pair of rounded glasses that sit on the bridge of his snout. Powers and Abilities Travis is a powerful wizard and has shown that he is able to cast a full array of spells all the way to 9th level. He initially carried a dagger but lost it in his battle with Wild Thunder, Ackmethia, and Morthos. He is a bugbear which means that he has darkvision, has a 10 foot melee range, and is able to deal more damage in his first turn of combat. He has shown to be able to cast the following spells: * Mage Armor * Cloud of Daggers * Misty Step * Counterspell * Conjure Elemental * Dimension Door * Time Stop History Prior to Introduction Not much is known about Travis' past. All that is known is that he at one point attended the College of Baroque and is possibly in a long distance relationship with Twit Birdsley. Elements of Fear Travis is the first introduced on the boat to San Dolaire, where he is seen arguing with Ornate over who cheated in their dominoes game. It still remains unclear which of the pair cheated. After briefly speaking with the party, he disembarked the ship and disappeared into the crowds. Travis is seen periodically in the guard captains office after this point when Ardrin is made captain. Fire Elemental Arc Travis returns when Ardrin instructs the party to speak with him on a way to stop the Fire Elementals rampage. It is revealed here that Travis is the archmage of Vendread. Travis explains that the Fire Elemental is weak to a specific sword found on Volvos called Steel Sculpture. He hands the party a letter to present to Volvos' leader, Twit Birdsley, and instructs the party to deliver this letter to Twit and receive the sword from him. Travis is seen again after the battle with the Fire Elemental, complimenting the party on their excellent defense of the city. Air Elemental Arc After the party returns from their battle with the Air Elemental on Freezepoint, Travis is seen speaking with Ardrin in his office and quiets when the party enters the room. He is noticeably tense here. After a brief conversation with Ardrin confirming the last elementals death, Ardrin commands that Travis and his assassins take care of the party. Ackmethia and Morthos move into action in an attempt to stop Ardrin before he escapes but they are immediately caught within Travis' Time Stop spell. Travis does everything he can to delay the party long enough for Ardrin to board his airship and escape, at which point he throws a dagger at the wall to give indication to where Ardrins secret room is. He then casts Dimension Door and boards Ardrins airship with him. Morthos follows suit and summons giant beasts inside the airship, unfortunately Ardrin and Travis escape thanks to another use of Dimension Door, allowing them to escape. Collection Saga Travis returns in Kimunfalcos with Ardrin to confront Trico Thawne, disguised as a Goliath warrior named Brooke. The effect of his Time Stop spell is felt a few times during that day. He is seen again, in his true form, in Thawnes library standing in the back of the room supporting Ardrin with magic as he defeats Thawne. Before the three disappear, Travis tells the party to follow them. He then casts Summon Elemental and creates an Earth Elemental to delay the party. Travis is seen periodically in the background Wild Thunders dream calls with Ardrin, he does not speak in these calls. Category:Characters Category:Bugbear Characters Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elements of Fear Characters